extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Krivichs
General Information Slavic|tech_group = Eastern|government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = KRI|capital = Polotsk (275)|culture = Russian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 14}} The are a Slavic Russian tribe located in the White Ruthenia area of the Ruthenia region and the Smolensk area of the Russia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; emerging in the 'Fall of Rome' era. At the starting year of 550, the tribe will be surrounded by fellow Slavic countries like in the north, in the west, in the southeast and in the south, and Romuva in the west and in the northwest. At the start of the 882 year, the tribe of the will be annexed by Slavic . See also: Polotsk, Vestfold, Veps, Bjarmia, Käkisalmians, Tavastians, Chud, Karelia, Vyatihs, Merya, Mari, Estonia, Livonia, Latgalia, Ilmen Slavs, Severians, Dregovichs, Drevlians Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Form Russian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Russian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Eastern (Tech)